


Ardent

by It_MightBe_Love



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/It_MightBe_Love/pseuds/It_MightBe_Love
Summary: Jon almost kisses him on a Saturday...





	Ardent

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Brii. You know who you are. Who I binged the entirety of Supersons for and then spent twenty minutes screaming at about how Jon Kent is a soft, romantic, babe who writes poetry in trapper keepers for his datemates. 
> 
> Neither Damian, nor Jon are underage by this stage of their relationship.
> 
> As with EVERYTHING, this was only given a cursory glance through for typos and the like.

Jon almost kisses him on a Saturday at a Gotham Knights baseball game. Sun beating a warm pressure down into his skin. So hot he cane feel the lambent effervescence of it in his bones. His fingers tangled with Damian's. Their hearts beating in tandem. He turns and the sun slants gold through the green of his eyes. It makes Jon think late nights watching the stars come out. Of kevlar and the hot sugared scent of his heat vision. A baseball game isn't the time to share their first kiss. So close they share breath, Jon can see the way Damian's eyes dilate, can _feel_ the way his breath stutters in his chest. So close he can almost-- someone scores, steals a base and the crowd erupts around them. He turns back to the game.

They almost kiss on the subway in New York, riding the train back to their hotel. Laughing quietly, tucked up against each other as the car rocks back and forth. Jostling the people crammed in together around them. They're of a similar height, Damian perhaps a bit broader through the shoulder. Jon's thought about it. About the cupid's bow of his mouth. This strange place they've found themselves in. Now Damian knows that Jon is _i_ _n love_  with him. He hooks a hand around the nape of Damian's neck. Presses their foreheads together because a subway in New York isn't where he's going to kiss Damian for the first time either. But he can hear the way Damian's breath stops for a moment.

Jon knows Damian would let him. Jon knows a lot of things. He knows what Damian's heartbeat sounds like when he's lying. The way his jaw tics when he's frustrated. He knows the exact sound of Damian's hands on his body. Jon doesn't know _what_ they do, because he stops listening then.

Jon almost kisses him on a Thursday when it's raining. They're neither in Gotham, nor Kansas. But still somewhere in the mid-West. He thinks Iowa maybe. In a field of cornflowers so blue it aches to look at them. This could be the perfect first kiss, except for all the ways in which it wouldn't be. Jon injured, bleeding heavily even for a Super, Damian crouched over him, Robin gauntlets slowly staining over. Jon thinks fuzzily this would be a great first kiss.

(It's a Tuesday, at the farm. Sitting in the hayloft of the barn and there's a meteor shower and Jon's always found it fascinating how the gleam of green in Damian's eyes can take on a silvered sheen like this. A study in color theory that Jon wants to write poetry about on Damian's skin. Scrawl it between his shoulder blades. In the cradle of his lower back. Where the soul sits. Makes Jon think about all the ways he could paint lurid the ways he loves Damian. Wants him. Adores him. The copper of his skin, the strength of his hands. The bow of his mouth.

Jon kisses him in a rain of falling stars with the smell of hay, and cedar, and earth around them).


End file.
